My Gift Jokes around That Moonynight
by Rachel Cherry
Summary: Something that is so easy you can take away from me is…


_Something that is so easy you can take away from me is…_

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **My Gift Jokes around That Moonynight**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto is not my rights for now and forever, then.**_ **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Rachel Cherry Giusette**

 _AU. Fluffy. A(ny) disturbing crispy peanut humors. SasuSaku._

 _Enjoy!_

 _._

* * *

.

.

.

"Sasuke?"

Suara deburan ombak meningkahi senja yang jatuh di salah satu _spot_ berpasir yang dihiasi parasol biru-putih itu. Api-api kecil yang dikurungi anyaman bambu bertiang menancap di sepanjang area parasol menyoroti dua sosok yang tengah bercengkrama dalam temaram.

Sakura Haruno adalah gadis yang surai _sweet pale pink_ sebahunya terhempas angin marina dengan lembut, yang beberapa detik lalu meluncurkan nama seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk berselonjor dengan kaki telanjang di sisinya.

"Hn?"

Satu gumaman tak jelas menjadi jawaban si Sasuke ini.

Kendati mendapat respon cuek-bebek, Sakura tetap berniat untuk melayangkan lengannya bergelayut ke lengan di sampingnya yang lebih besar. Memeluknya dengan gemas.

"Aku sedang senaaaangggg sekali~"

Meski Sasuke terlihat tidak kebaratan lengan kanan yang menjadi tumpuan duduknya sedari tadi digelayuti bak guling dakron yang empuk, kedua netra sepekat lubang _black hole_ miliknya terputar malas. Melirik sekilas sepasang kaki mungil yang dibalut gaun pantai bermotif _floral_ kombinasi pastel yang masih basah—sisa-sisa air laut yang merembes ke seratnya akibat ceburan antusias si pemilik kaki sebelum petang turun tadi.

"Karena kau bermain di pantai?"

Sebuah gelengan, " _Nah-ah_."

"Terus?"

Bibir _pastel peach_ efek sapuan _lipgloss_ itu melengkung membentuk sabit, "Tahu tidak? Kau itu maniissss sekali~"

Netra sewarna _black hole_ terputar kembali. Diiringi gerutuan rendah bernada bosan. Oke, pertanyaannya telah diabaikan.

" _Tsk_. Mulai…"

Tapi sepertinya Sakura memang sudah kebal dengan respon _menyebalkan_ sang kekasih, karena selanjutnya gadis itu mendendangkan tawa renyahnya yang nyaring.

"Hahahaa…."

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu memberi jeda ombak, angin marina, dan alunan musik yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari pondok di belakang mereka menjadi melodi ritmis utama.

Lengan Sasuke masih menjadi guling dakron bagi Sakura. Sekarang ditambah dengan sebelah bahu si cowok _raven emo_ menjadi bantal dakron, sehingga Sasuke bisa merasakan napas Sakura melalui dermis di sekitar belikatnya.

"Sasuke?"

Tidak ada respon.

Sakura mulai menoel-noel paha Sasuke, membuat cowok itu menyernyit.

"Hn? Apa? Mau bilang aku ganteng sekali?" tukas cowok itu akhirnya. Sakura praktis langsung menegakkan badannya. Melepas si guling dan si bantal dakron. Netra _emerald_ -nya menyuruk ke netra _black hole_ sang pacar.

"Rese! Gede kepala!" cetusnya plus diakhiri tawa. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Terus?"

"Tahu _Captain America_ —Chris Evans?" tanya Sakura.

Sepasang alis kelam terangkat, dan sebuah gumaman, "Hn... Terus?"

"Kamu itu lebih keren dari dia!" Cetus si gadis berambut _sweet pale pink_ itu ceria.

Satu seringai narsis terbit. "Bukannya dari dulu?"

Tawa meledak kembali dari bibir _pale peach_ diiringi toyoran main-main ke lengan bak dakronnya.

"Sasuke, tahu tidak?" satu pertanyaan terbit setelah tawa Sakura reda.

"Hn. Tahu. Kau sedang bertanya."

Sebuah toyoran lagi.

"Ihh! Saskey dodol ah!"

"Dodol enak dimakan, Sakura. Aku enggak."

 _ **Byasshhhh…**_

—mendadak gemerisik ombak menjadi alunan tunggal diantara dua sejoli itu.

.

.

.

"Oh haaa~ lucu lucu lucu~"

"Hn."

.

.

.

"Sasuke, tahu tidak?"

Masih, tanggapan malas entah untuk keberapa juta kalinya.

"Hn~"

 _ **Cup.**_

.

.

.

Si mata _black hole_ mengedip dua kali.

"Ngapain?"

Netra _emerald_ berbinar polos.

"Ha? Apanya?"

Kedua alis kelam naik sebelah, dengan pemiliknya sudah benar-benar menoleh ke kiri—tepat menyuruk ke dua _emerald_ yang masih _sok_ polos.

"Cium. Ngapain kau tiba-tiba menciumku?"

Satu senyuman lengkung sambil menatap ke permukaan laut yang menari-nari digoyang arus.

"Hmm… bukan apa-apa sih. Hanya saja aku bersyukuuuuur~ sekali, karena Saskey-dodol-ku ini adalah cowok yang bisa mencuri hatiku!"

 _Well_ , Sasuke mendengus geli sekarang. " _The robber-man._ Yang benar saja. "

"Saskey-dodol _the robber-man!—_ Oh, _great_ banget kedengarannya! Hahaha!"

.

.

.

"Sakura?"

Sekarang gantian si cowok _raven emo_ yang ambil cuap duluan. Si _sweet pale pink_ menyurukkan _emerald_ -nya dengan riang.

"Yaa~?"

"Bulan itu sebenarnya ada tiga."

" _Err…_ sebentar, maksudmu bulan satelit bumi itu, kan?"

"Aa."

"Ha? Ya enggak lah. Ngaco!" Respon spontan Sakura ditingkahi sepasang alis merah mudanya yang bertaut.

Wajah datar Sasuke tetap datar tar tar.

"Ada tiga. Tapi orang-orang hanya tahu satu." Katanya (masih) datar, tapi ngotot (ngotot bahwa _statement_ -nya tidaklah _ngaco_ ).

Oke, Sakura ikuti saja apa katanya. "Yang dua kemana?"

Sasuke diam sejenak, menyuruk netra _black hole-_ nya ke arah Sakura sebelum berkata;

"Yang dua berada tepat di hadapanku."

 _ **Tik.**_

 _ **Tok.**_

 _ **Tik.**_

 _ **Byaasshhh…**_

—Jeda dengan bermacam efek suara mengiringi alis merah muda Sakura yang mengerut makin dalam.

"Ha? Aku nggak ngerti, Saskeey~ Kau mencoba membodohiku, ya?"

Sepasang _black hole_ tetap konstan menatapnya.

"Serius."

 _Well_ , Sakura cemberut sekarang. Memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke.

"Dua yang lain itu dua bola matamu, bodoh." Cowok berambut _raven emo_ itu menyentil dahi Sakura. "Cewek kok kurang cerdas."

"Eeeeehhhhh?"

.

.

.

Oke, Sakura sebal dikatai _bodoh_ oleh pacarnya sendiri. Tapi bukannya marah dan menjitak kepala besar yang tertutup helai-helai kelam itu, Sakura malah tersenyum. Kejengkelannya sudah jadi uap, sekarang dia jadi _speechless_ —Apa? Apa? Dua bola mata yang sama indahnya seperti bulan fase penuh yang menggantung di atas mereka, begitu kah maksudnya?

"Gombal." Satu kata itulah yang bisa muncul kemudian. Dan tahu-tahu saja, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura.

Meski Sasuke gombalnya sangat _kacang_ sekali, gadis berkepala _sweet pale pink_ itu merasa kebahagiaannya naik drastis dari level sepuluh ke level seribu—sejuta.

Seringai lebar nan seksi terlukis di wajah tampan si _raven emo_ begitu si _sweet pale pink_ menariknya kedalam pelukan erat.

"Sebegitu bahagianya sampai menangis?"

Sakura menggangguk di dadanya, isakannya teredam.

"Sangat—Sangat sangat sangaaaat bahagiaaaa~!"

.

.

.

.

 _Something that is so easy you can take away from me is_ _ **my heart.**_

 _ **And I'm so gracefully for it.**_

.

.

.

 **Selesai.**

* * *

 **A/N:** _O_ _kaaay~ satu pik kacangan yang bener-bener kachang keluarlah sudah. Efek penat mendera sebelum try out bimbel, uhuk! =_=_

 _Ah dikit curcol nih readers, lagi galau milih jurusan sejarah atau psikologi nih~ aku kan anak IPS, nahh binun :'3_

 _Mind to review? Ayok ah, lagi pengen baca opini (komen/bacotan/racauan/anything dah) orang nih._

 _Oh ya anyway. Lagi mikir fic ku yang Darkest Soul itu nah. Yang minta sequel, sebenernya dari awal aku udah rencana bikin parade-fic. Jadi kemungkinan gabakal aku update di seri Addicted to the Heartbeat yang SasuSaku itu, dan bikin judul baru. Mirip side story sih, cuman yang mau aku bikin itu make pair berbeda tiap fic nya (kepikirannya NaruHina en SaiIno x')) Tapi tetep, ceritanya berhubungan._

 _Got it? Heheheh. Intinya gitu dah. Yang gak setuju sama ide itu, maafin yaaa :( nanti bakal ada pair gabungan di fic finalnya kok :) Sekaliaan, bacotin opini kalian soal ini di kotak review yah~ #modesmodus_

 _Daaaannnn gatau itu update DSnya kapan, karena inspirasi kachang yang dateng seenak patat itu selalu nyingkirin sense fic yang udah ada konsep. Te-hee~_

 _Yang udah RnR, thanks banget. Apresiasi kalian itu super emejing sementara pik gue yang gajelas semua ini. Yangsayangsayaaaanggg kalian deh. Nih gue bonusin pelukan! xD_

 _Eniwei, happy Kartini's Day! (telat) Di Jepara masih ramai rentetan festival nih sampe Mei. Gak heran ane jalan-jalan mulu, trus uang jajan udah ludes dalam seminggu, ha!_

 _Jepara;24042017;02.17AM_


End file.
